Beach It
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Marluxia is looking good enough to catch a redhead's attention. -YAOI, Crossover-


Beach It

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, AU, OOCness [maybe], language, slash)

Pairing: Reno x Marluxia; FF7/KH crossover

Summary: Marluxia is looking good enough to catch a certain redhead's attention. -YAOI, Crossover-

Disclaimer: Don't own anything. We should all know that by now.

Author's Note: I feel like crap, but I wanted to do something with Reno before I go back to bed. And I stuck him with Marly because they're two of my favorite ultra-smexy people to play with. This is in Reno's POV and Reno is missing most of the g's in his words because a) I like him talking like that and b) I kinda talk like that myself...

Anyway, hope y'all enjoy!

--

SB

* * *

I'm on the prowl for a cutie, and it's the perfect day to look for one. The sun is out, it's nice and hot, and everywhere you look there are hotties. It's like they all migrated to the beach, which makes my job a helluva lot easier. So I park my car and start walkin'. My trunks are ridin' low on my hips, my shades are on, and I know I'm so hot that even if a celebrity's on the beach they'll stop and watch me walk by.

Every time I turn my head, I see another one checkin' me out. I know I'm sexy, but _damn_!

Then I just so happen to turn my head to the water, and my catch comes up in slo-mo like those chicks in the movies, the ones with their hair caught in the breeze and eyes closed and everything.

I pull down my shades to make sure the heat isn't makin' me delusional. Nope, he's really there.

The god from Atlantis starts walkin' towards me and my feet are rooted in the sand. He's got pink hair and an _amazin_' body, one I quickly deem worth all my attention. And you can see his attitude and cockiness in the way he walks. He gets extra points for that.

"Hey," he says, ringing out his hair, "see something you like?"

"Oh yes, I definitely do..." I reply, eyes glued to his ass as he walks past me. That small black Speedo is tight and accenting his ass like I don't know what. He chuckles and plops down on his towel and I sit down next to him.

"So what brings you out here on such a lovely day? No offense, but it doesn't look like you get much sun."

"None taken," I smirk. "Why waste such a beautiful day inside, though? And all the good-lookin' people come to the beach on days like this, so that only makes the day more beautiful."

"That's true... what's your name?"

"Reno, and you, gorgeous?"

"Marluxia," he smiles and extends a hand. I take it with a charming smile.

"Pleasure's all mine."

Marluxia blushes a little but keeps his lovely smile. We sit and talk for a while, with him glancing at the water and at me, and I'm checkin' out every inch of that delicious still-a-little-wet body. He couldn't be any sexier if he wanted to be, seriously.

"Damn, the sun's already going down..."

I didn't even notice that it got darker outside! I'm gettin' so hard that if I don't get him soon I'm gonna lose my damn _mind_!

"On your way home already?" I tease as Marluxia stretches.

"Don't want me to leave, Reno?" he raises a brow and smirks at me.

Ooh, I love his attitude! Maybe 'cause it reminds me of mine...

"I heard the beach get's a little magical when the sun goes down. Why don't you stay and enjoy the show, baby?"

The luscious pinkhead looks up and inspects the sky.

"I don't see any fireworks or anything..."

"They're right here, yo, packaged with special care and a _special_ surprise..."

Marluxia gasps in surprise and lays back on his elbows, givin' me that 'OK' I was waitin' for.

"Really? I think I'd like to see that... and are they just for me?"

"Only you, sexy, and one-time only..."

And with that, I crawl on top of him and devour his sweet mouth. His lips are like the most expensive delicacy I've _ever_ had the opportunity to sample, and I'm takin' all I can get. Marluxia's skin is cool against my body and he rolls up into me as we deepen our lip-lock. We're as close as we can get to each other without gettin' into the same body.

"Give me your best performance, Reno," the pinkhead whispers in my ear, tugging on my earring while his sneaky hands pull down my trunks. "I want front row seats, baby..."

"Front row _and_ center," I assure him, kissin' the corner of his mouth. I sit up to let him get out of those Speedos. I greet his cock with a kiss and start to suck him off, teasing him horribly and using every part of my mouth I possibly can to make it good. And he's lovin' every second, gasping and groaning and moaning like a good little boy.

"Ah, _good_... so fucking good, _Reno_..."

I tease the head of his length a little more before pulling away.

"Wanna taste mine?" I ask, lookin' up at him through my lashes. He looks down at me with the sexiest lidded expression I've ever seen and licks his lips.

"_Oh yes_... I definitely want a taste of that..."

I straddle his chest and let those heavenly lips caress me until I almost cum. The piercing in his tongue is blowin' my mind, plus he's massaging me with his lips and makin' the dirtiest sounds that sound like a symphony comin' from him. I hold myself back from letting go and pull out. Marluxia licks his lips again and reaches for his beach bag. He waves a tube of lube at me with a grin.

"Prepared? I like that," I bite his neck and take it from him. I barely waste any time and I coat three of my fingers. Marluxia spreads his legs wide and I push two inside. He hisses, but takes it like a pro, and soon he's beggin' for more. I lick up his cock and slide in my third, feelin' him shiver underneath me. His ass is hot and asking me to come over and play.

"Fuck me, baby," the delicious boy moans. "I can't wait anymore!"

"Then let's start the show..." I slick my cock and slide into him. It's suffocating, it's hot, and it's _so_ fuckin' wonderful. I'm not even in my right mind!  
I start it off slow but deep and sensual, almost like I'm accentuating the intimacy and the intense lust in the air. It's so thick I can taste it. Then I start to thrust a little faster, and a little faster, bit by bit.

"Right there! Mmmnn, fuck me good, Reno.... you're driving me crazy! Don't stop, _give it to me_!"

"You want more, baby? I'll give it _all_ to you..."

He takes my lips in a passionate kiss and I bring a hand between our bodies to stroke his cock. It feels harder than before, and with a few strokes, Marluxia screams my name and coats my hand in his liquid heat. He's purring like a content kitten and kissing all over my neck, innocently tryin' to push me to the same edge.

"I think there's one more firework that didn't go off yet..." he murmurs softly, playing with my ear again. "Light it up for me, Reno..."

"The best... for last... oh SHIT!"

My orgasm punches me in my gut and the sparks start flyin'. Marluxia groans and milks me dry, grinding his hips against my groin. Then we fall back on the towel, and after I regain some of my consciousness I pull out of him.

"That was an amazing show," the pinkhead gasps slightly. "Too bad it's only one-time only."

"Well, I could offer you a lifetime pass..." I suggest coyly, sparking interest in pretty blue eyes.

"I think I like the sound of that. How about I get a preview of the next show?"

"Oh most definitely..."

* * *

Done finally! =.=  
Tell me what you think!

--

SB


End file.
